


70 Minutes

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cupcakes, Cynthia is wine mom, Drinking, Eavesdropping, Hinted originshipping, I guess? I dont ship that anymore tho, Lance calls steven a twink, M/M, Neochampionshipping, Pokemon world tourmament, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, That is important, Truth or Dare, Wallace is just really gay, alchohol, pwt, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: When Cynthia dares Lance to do seven minutes in heaven with Steven, things don't go as planned.





	70 Minutes

"It's your turn, Lance!"

The PWT had just ended, so they all met up at Cynthia's villa to have a get together, which turned into a sleepover. It was late at night, the four champions (well, 3 champions and a former champion) were a bit drunk, and they ever so smartly decided to play truth or dare. The odd bunch was sitting in a circle on the floor. Wallace was painting his nails, Cynthia was excitedly watching the round of truth or dare play out, Lance was dreading it, and Steven was lost in his own mind.

Lance mumbled, obviously not enjoying this game, but still playing for the sake of his friends. Cynthia was happy nontheless. "Well, I chose truth last time... I guess I'll go with dare."

A loud squeal came from Cynthia. She was probably the most tipsy, sipping from a glass of wine. "Your first dare! Let's see..." She thought on it for a long while, and formed a smirk on her face. "I got it! I dare you to... Play seven minutes in heaven with Steven!"

Steven and Lance simultaneously perked their heads up, blushing. There had been sexual tension between the two for a while, but neither of them ever brought it up.

"Cynthia! We're not kids! That's absolutely absurd." Lance protested.

Steven blinked rapidly. "Wait, why am I involved in his dare? I didn't do anything!"

Giggling, Cynthia replied to the two while Wallace watched excitedly. "If you refuse a dare, you lose! If you lose... You have to sleep in the yard!"

Wallace popped up with a quick, "If I were you Lance, I'd already be in there making the hell out with him."

"WALLACE!" Steven covered his face, blushing. It seemed he was always put into the worst situations with these three.

"Oh," Cynthia continued, "And Steven, this means you'd be sleeping in the yard too. At least you'll have each other for warmth! Keep in mind, it is winter here."

Lance sighed, frustrated. Steven yelled, explaining his hatred for the cold. They locked eyes for a moment, frowning.

Steven cleared his throat and spoke up. "Look, I am not sleeping in that cold. I'm fine with it. Besides, it's only seven minutes!"

"Oh fine." Lance did not sound thrilled, to say the least. He stood up and pulled Steven up by the arm, resulting in a shout from the younger man. Cynthia directed them to a nearby closet and shoved them in happily.

"H-Hey wait it's dark in he-" Steven was cut off by the slamming and locking of a door, followed by Wallace yelling, "I'll start a timer you two lovebirds!"

Well, now it was just them. The pair stood in silence and darkness for a good minute. One out of seven down. Lance coughed and Steven fidgeted nervously. "How long do you think it's been?" Lance asked.

_"Wow this is surprisingly boring," Cynthia whispered to Wallace, the two standing in front of the closet door, listening._

_Wallace grumbled. "I know! Lance is totally missing out."_

Two minutes had passed. They were still just standing there in silence. While Steven played with his rings to keep him occupied, he accidentally bumped into Lance. "Ah! My bad!" He stumbled nervously. "It's dark and there's barely any room..."

Lance chuckled. "It's alright." He kicked Steven's leg lightly. "Oops. Didn't see you there."

"Lance! You know I'm right here!" Steven pushed his face close the other's. "See!"

Staring into the ice blue orbs of Steven's eyes, Lance quietly said, "I don't think I've ever seen your eyes up this close. Theyre-" He paused, able to see the blush forming on Steven's face. With a smirk, he continued. "They're beautiful just like you."

_"Jackpot!" Wallace cried out, Cynthia desperately trying to cover his mouth and not let Lance or Steven hear._

Steven wasn't able to think of the words to say for a while. "Well- Yeah- I... Um... Thank you." He fidgeted with his rings again, accidentally bumping into Lance again, only this time it was more like falling on him. He lost his balance and landed right on top of Lance, their legs intertwined.

"I'm so sorry!" Steven started to get up when Lance held the frame of Steven's body to his own.

He let Steven rest his head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Don't. We both know there's something between us. It's obvious even Cynthia knows. Why not act upon it?"

Blushing furiously, Steven mumbled into Lance's shoulder. "I was waiting for you to say that." He lifted his head up and kissed Lance's neck, then moved up to his lips, smiling.

_"No, Cynthia! It's been seven minutes!" Cynthia dragged Wallace away into the kitchen. "Let's just give them some more time."_

Thankfully the two eavesdroppers had left, because it was getting quite heated in that small closet. "Steven, I never thought you'd have such cute moans, seeing how strong and handsome you look." Lance teased him.

Steven bit Lance's neck and mumbled something incoherent. He was tugging at the bottom of the taller man's long black sweatshirt. "Why do you have to wear such tight clothes!"

Lance laughed and pulled off his shirt. "I don't know, why do you wear so many layers? He said as he unbuttoned Steven's shirt one by one.  
Once he got the first few buttons done, he started to suck and bite at Steven's nipples.

"Sh-Shit Lance. That's sensitive." Steven humphed and lowered his hand to Lance's bulge. "So eager already?" He made his voice sound confident, but inside he was melting. Arceus Lance has a big dick.

The red head reached down in return. "It seems I'm not the only one." Steven blushed in both embarrassment and excitement.

"Yeah w-well it's hard not to be when you're so..." Steven's voice trailed off as he tried to undo Lance's belt.

"Oh? I'm so what?" Lance smirked, brushing a hand through Steven's hair. In a voice that made Steven's whole body shiver, he whispered, "Tell me or I won't let you cum tonight."

Steven let out a bunch of flustered mumbles. "That's what I mean! You're... You're so charming and flattering and ugh you're so hot why do you have to be so hot!" Steven tapped his foot.

Lance laughed. "Wallace told me you had a thing for tall, muscly men!" He started to pull Stevens boxers down. "I didn't know that I was that type at all." He winked.

"Oh come on! You knew that!" Steven grumbled and held Lance's hand as he slowly pumped Steven's cock.

"It's alright. I have a thing for short blue haired twinks."

Steven gasped. "I am not a twink!"

"Oh really?" Lance slipped his hand around and slipped a finger in Steven's ass, earning a high pitched yelp from him. "Then why do you sound so much like a twink?"

Covering his mouth with one hand and jerking off Lance with the other, he mumbled, "Shut up."

Lance slipped another finger into the so called "twink." In one swift motion he turned Steven around so that he was facing the wall and Lance had easy access to his ass.

"L-Lance! You gotta warn me before you do those things!" Steven whined. "And hey, we don't even have any lube..."

Lance pressed a kiss onto Steven's lower back. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He kept fingering him.

"Okay... I trust you. Don't make me regret that!"

Lance picked Steven up from under the legs and slowly lowered him onto his cock.

"H-Hey..." Steven's protest melted into a low moan as Lance entered him. Lance was even bigger than any of his toys (which were a guilty pleasure of his) at home. He let out a loud yelp as Lance lowered him onto him again, hitting in all the right places. "Lance, fuck!,

Lance smirked and kissed Steven's neck, speeding up their pace and enjoying Steven's moans. "Hm? Am I being gentle enough?"

Chuckling, Steven pulled his hair. "Y-Yeah, it's great."

Lance kept a steady pace, inching them both to climax. "S-Steven... Can I do it inside..."

  
"Please d- Ah!" Steven whined frantically. "I'm going to too..."

Lance sped up as Steven made the cutest mumbles and sighs. As his body was wrecked with spasms, he spilled his seed into Steven, every last drop. At that moment, Steven's body was full of pleasure and he came in the palm of his hand. After they both had calmed down, Lance let Steven down and they got dressed once again.

Steven tried the door, finding it unlocked. "Oh hey..." He gasped. "Lance that was definitely more than seven minutes. And we were not quiet. They have to know."

Lance covered his face with his hands "...You mean you weren't quiet. But come on. We have to go."

Steven opened the door and Lance followed him into the kitchen, searching for Cynthia and Wallace.

"Ah, there the boyfriends are!" Cynthia was sitting at the counter eating a cupcake, while Wallace was pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Soooooo!" Wallace giggled. "How'd it go you two? How was your 70 minutes in heaven?"

Steven and Lance both questioned the time of 70 minutes. It couldn't have been!

Wallace chirped up. "Yup! It was! We even had time to make cupcakes, want one?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes pls enjoy this shit I worked hard for my rarepair


End file.
